


The Road to You

by thebookworm_muse22



Category: Beverly Hills Cop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookworm_muse22/pseuds/thebookworm_muse22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Rosewood falls in love! <3 Also, Axel might have a WTF moment. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to You

In Beverly Hills in the summer of 1981 things were beginning to cool down just as the weather got hot. That was the summer that Billy Rosewood and his partner Taggert met the Detroit Cop Axel Foley and busted the biggest case of their careers wide open. Billy thought about those times as he stepped out of the shower and put on the Beverly Palms Robe that Axel had given him. Then he took a Marie Calendars dinner out of the microwave and turned on one of his favorite movies Rambo First Blood part two. He was exhausted. They had been chasing one lead all over Beverly Hills which turned out to be a wild goose chase. The city was very quiet after breaking up Victor Matlin’s cocaine business, and Billy almost wished that there was something exciting happening, something that he could show off his skills. Billy smiled when his favorite part came on. The part where Stallone grips the microphone and tells Murdoch that he is coming for him. Billy loved this movie. He loved the action of course and the explosions, but he admired Rambo’s loyalty and willingness to do what is right, to stand up for the little guy. Exactly why Billy had decided to become a cop, and why Billy was so quickly promoted from traffic cop to detective after graduation. After the movie was over, Billy went to bed excited to see what tomorrow might bring.

Across Los Angeles, there was a girl named Jodi who collapsed in bed after tending bar stressed out about her next test. In minutes she was passed out from sheer exhaustion, until two thirty when her roommate came in with her boyfriend. Jodi rolled back over and hoped that they wouldn’t notice her while they sucked each other’s faces off. If this is love, she thought to herself then count me out. Always the cynic, but deep in her heart Jodi yearned for someone to love her. The next day was interesting to say the least. She slept in and missed breakfast in the cafeteria. Then she was late to work where she waited tables. After that she raced to class and printed off her homework. The class was about the theories and principles behind grading which was boring in and of itself, but the professor spoke in a monotone voice. Jodi struggled to stay awake. Just as she thought her eyes wouldn’t be able to stay open any longer, the alarm went off and the intercom system informed everyone of a shooter on campus. 

In Beverly Hills, Taggert and Billy where working on filing reports when Bogomil came in and informed them that there was a shooter at U.C.L.A., and the local police force requested their assistance as back up. Billy grinned as he put on his bullet proof vest. This was going to be interesting.  
On Campus, everything was thrown into an uproar. People were hiding, crying, or frantically running around. In their classroom, Jodi could hear shots fired outside. Someone crawled into the room. They had been shot and where bleeding badly. Jodi scurried over to where he was and began to put everything that she had learned in first aid to work. Rosewood and Taggert along with the others from the Beverly Hills Police Department arrived at the scene and began crowd control efforts and searching the buildings for the shooter and any victims. Jodi knew when the shooting stopped, she knew when the wounded man died; she knew what he had whispered in her ear, but her mind didn’t want to acknowledge any of it. She was still frantically putting pressure on his wounds when a gentle hand touched her on the shoulder. “Miss, he’s dead. Come with me, please.” Billy said. She walked with him to the area where the paramedics where tending to those who were wounded. Billy checked with Taggert and helped bag up the body. He walked back to where he had left her curious to see how she was doing and hoping to see her again. She was still sitting where she was untreated. She looked so fragile and Billy knew that he had to help her. He sat down beside her and could obviously tell that she was in shock, so he sprung up and grabbed a blanket and wrapped around her shoulders. He began talking to her in a soft voice asking her, “What’s your name?” “Jodi.” “My name is Billy.” Then he noticed the blood on her shirt and forgetting that she was tending to the wounded man, thought that she had been shot. Suddenly she began to cry. “It’s ok. Don’t cry.” He said as he rubbed up and down her arms. Desperately, Billy was trying to alert the paramedics without causing her to become too alarmed. Billy looked back over at Jodi and she had fainted. That’s when things really got interesting.

Taggert was laughing all of the way back to headquarters. Billy was so embarrassed as Taggert began to tell the whole story again to everyone on the force. Billy sat at his desk and tried to block it out. “I looked over at Billy and he’s holding this girl in his arms, trying to get the paramedic to take a look at her because she fainted and there was blood on her shirt, but she wasn’t shot. The blood was from another guy, and the paramedic is trying to tell Billy that she wasn’t bleeding, and Billy says to the paramedic, ‘Well I’ll just take her to the hospital myself, and there he goes off in the cop car. Everyone laughed at the story. After hearing it retold for the fourth time, Billy told Bogomil that he was sick, and drove home. He lay on his bed, hand on his forehead, staring up at the ceiling. It wasn’t exactly how Taggert told the story. Billy knew as soon as she looked up at him in that classroom that he needed to help her or she needed him. Like that Red String of Fate his uncle used to talk about. It was hard to describe his feelings. She was so vulnerable and pretty. He honestly was terrified that she was shot, and Taggert shouldn’t have joked about it. He threw off his tie and his shoes. She was really in shock. Billy remembered how she trembled even with the blanket on. Her words were incoherent, and she fainted. He had done the right thing, and he hoped that he would see her again. “Jodi.” He said to himself. “What a beautiful name.”

Back in her room that night, Jodi took a shower and thought about everything. The noise of the gunshots. People screaming. That poor guy dying. The policeman who asked for her statement. The policeman who she fainted on. “I can’t believe that I did that!” He was so sweet and kind, and he was very good looking. She was sitting there after the paramedics had run their initial diagnostic, and it was so cold. He brought over a blanket and started rubbing her arms so that she would stay warm. The whole thing and the day got to her and she began to cry. He didn’t freak out or complain. He just started consoling her and listening. She remembered waking up at the hospital. He carried her into the emergency room, and stayed with her to make sure she was seen by a doctor and drove her back to campus. “Billy that was his name.” She curled up in bed and dreamed about if she would meet him again.

**Author's Note:**

> There is some cheesy wording. Yikes! Hopefully that will get ironed out in the next chapters. Also Jodi is the only character in the story that I have created.


End file.
